Dawn's Whisper
by Ashlyn Tricks
Summary: A hero(fem Harry) captured while fighting a criminal with her team. She is the only one of her team captured. Which begs the question why was she captured? What nefarious plans do her captors have planned for her? And what in the world does her capture have to do with our hero's mysterious past? Will she bow to her captor's will or will she blow their plans to hell?
1. Chapter 1-Captured! Where am I?

**Dawn's Whisper**

**By Ashlyn Tricks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

_Summary: A hero captured while fighting a criminal with her team. She is the only one of her team captured. Which begs the question why was she captured? What nefarious plans do her captors have planned for her? And what in the world does her capture have to do with our hero's mysterious past? _

_Will she bow to her captor's will or will she blow their plans to hell? _

Chapter 1: Captured! Where am I ?

Kara woke up and was instantly alert and scanning her surroundings for any threats, finding none she relaxed marginally. Once she had made sure there were no immediate threats she took a closer look at her she found suprised her instead of being in a cell or dungeon like she expected she was in a bedroom. As the last memory she had was of her and her team fighting a criminal mastermind and his lackeys. She had just knocked out several of the criminal mastermind's lackeys when she felt a spell hit her in the back before falling unconscious. As she took in her current surroundings it became clear to her that she had been captured. Although she was in a spacious and seemingly comfortable bedroom she did not recognize the decor as belonging to anyone she knew. She just didn't know who had captured her which disturbed Kara greatly since without knowing who had her or why she would not be able to plan a successful escape for awhile.

After exploring the room she was in Kara decided to test the door to see if her captors had locked her in. As she opened the door she was suprised to find it unlocked. Who captures someone and then leaves the door to the room they are being kept in open? She thought to herself while still keeping up her guard and an eye on her surroundings. After all, just because she hadn't run into anyone or anything dangerous yet didn't mean they weren't there. In her mind it was strange that she hadn't seen or heard anything from her captors and that she seemed to have been taken to someone's home. It just didn't make sense why would someone capture her only to take her home? What did whoever did this want from her? Were they trying to lure her into a false sense of security? And what about her team, were they captured as well? She hoped not as the more she explored the more she was beginning to realize who might have captured her. And if she was correct she did not want her team to be here for the coming confrontation.

It would be ugly she thought as she descended a set of stairs that would take her towards the voices she could hear. They won't be expecting anyone remotely like me, Kara thought. Her captors probably thought she was a sweet, understanding goody-two-shoes type of person. Someone who would easily forgive and forget and then volunteer their services to help them clean up their mess. Well they'll be in for one hell of a suprise Kara thought to herself as she approached the doors to the room she knew her captors were in. She wasn't about to let theese people kidnap her and get a way with it easily. No if they manage to keep her here whether through hard negotation or force they would learn what happens to those who mess with her. As she opened the doors and entered the room containing her captors part of her was quaking in anticipation at the thought of how much fun it would be to destroy them. Another part of her was scared shitless at the thought of facing her captors.

As Kara looked around she was only slightly suprised and majorly pissed of that she was right about who had captured her. The room that they were in was in fact a dinning room which apparently was being used for a meeting. She recognized her birth parents, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, her twin, Albus Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and Hermione Granger. She recognized the rest of the people as well,they were all part of the Order of the Phoenix she knew. Despite having been abandoned by her parents at a young age she had learned all about her origins and connection to the wizarding world. She had also learned to use her magic well though she rarely did. She watched as those attending the meeting bickered amongst themselves not having noticed her yet and she had been standing in the doorway for several minutes. It was amusing to her that they were supposed to be leading fighters in a war yet they were both disorganized and unattentive to changes in their surroundings. Anyone on her team would have noticed her within seconds considering she had taken no actions to conceal her presence. And if she had been a stranger to them the would have been on guard and questioning her immediately.

Kara after another few minutes of observing and hearing nothing to give her a clue as to why they had kidnapped her, whistled loudly drawing their attention to her and effectively quieting them. " Why has the Order of the Phoenix kidnapped me?" She asked once she had everyones attention causing quite a stir.

" My dear girl, I must ask how is it that you know of us?" Dumbledore asked not seeing any point in denying that they were the Order or that they kidnapped her. After all, she would have eventually found out about the order later. But as the girl already knew of them, the only thing he could do is to how much she knew and rearrange his plans accordingly.

"It doesn't matter how I know of you, what matters is that you answer my question. As your answer will determine how deal with you, after all kidnaping is a crime here in the wizarding world just like it is in the muggle world. I wonder how the public would if they found that their precious heroes had kidnaped someone. While at first it would not seem bad seeing as I live in the muggle world but when they found out exactly who you kidnapped it would destroy you. And I don't mean when they find out that I am the 'lost' Potter daughter. No you see I am not ignorant of my identity or the wizarding world like you may believe me to as I mentioned earlier Kidnapping is illegal even in the wizarding world, and I know enough about the laws in this world that I could burry you all. That's if I decided to handle you legally, if I chose to handle you without getting the law involved lets just say your punishment would be much worse. However your punishment or lack of one depends on why you kidnapped me. " Kara told the group vindictively.

"Now my dear girl, to say we kidnapped you is too harsh we were merely returning you to your rightful place as a member of the wizarding world and as a Potter. Surely if know about the Order then you must know about your parents who have longed to reunited with you. They were so worried when they heard of your disappearance that they searched everywhere only to fall into a depression when they couldn't find you. Surely you can understand that the person who stunned you and brought you here only did so with the intentions of reuniting you with your parents. " Dumbledore said in an almost pleading tone trying to guilt Kara into not doing anything about how they had retrieved her.

" No I don't understand why I was stunned and brought here. Yes I know the Potters are my parents but if they truly wanted to be reunited why couldn't the person just have approached me and asked me to come with them? Or why not tell them where I was and let them come to me? All you have done is cause trouble for yourselves. " Kara replied with disgust clear in her tone.

" Well I didn't think of asking you or just telling your parents." Sirius Black answers embarrassed. " I was just so excited to finally have found you that I just reacted without really thinking things through. "

" Hmph." Was the reply he recieved as Kara crossed her arms in front of her clearly expressing what she thought of the mans confession. " How did you find me? For that matter what made you think I was the 'missing Potter'? As I know that I currently look nothing like the Potters and I have made sure that there was no information to connect me to the Potters available. "

"Well I wasn't really looking for you but was on a mission to observe and possibly recruit some muggle heroes to help us in the war. You and your team was on the list and as I observed you I felt our magical bond stronger than ever. I don't know if you know this but I am your godfather and with your parents permission I blood adopted you into my family. This caused a magical bond to form between us. This bond would let me know if you were in danger, guage your emotions, etc. Unfortunately the bond would not let me discern your location, unless I am nearby. " Sirius muttered the last part resentfully. " I just followed the bond to you by determining the strength of the bond. The closer I was to you the stronger it was. "

" Why does the great 'Order of the Phoenix' want to recruit muggle heroes? Are you guys really losing the war that badly that you need to resort to recruiting lowly muggles?" Kara asked cruelly feeling a tiny measure of satisifaction when she saw some of the Order wince at her words. She felt even more satisifaction at seeing her parents stricken look at her words. She knew that they were beginning to wonder if it was their fault that she has turned into an apparently angry and cruel woman. But what they didn't know was that normally she was one of the kindest people you can meet, though she wouldn't admit to being kind , she didn't even think she was kind but her teammates all insist that she is. It was just that the situation she found herself in seemingly brought out her more vindictive side. As she thought of the vindictive part of her, her normal self despite others trying to convince her otherwise.

" What happened to you thats making you act this way?Why are you so angry ?" Lilly Potter asked in a shaky voice clearly upset at how her daughter was acting.

" Well mommy dearest finally speaks up. I'll tell you why I am so angry as you put it. You see not only was I kidnapped and brought to a place I swore never to come to, I am here talking to people I swore never to meet. I am also worried about my team, are they alright? I have no way of knowing what happened to them after I was stunned. Then there's the question of what you plan on doing with me. Will you allow me to go back to my life and team or will you try to keep me here? If I leave would you hunt me down and bring your war to my doorstep? Will you try to force me to fight in your war ? Then there's my team will you try to recruit them ? If they refuse to fight them would you try to force them to fight for you?" Kara finally asked the questions that has been on her mind since she realized exactly who had her. " This is what has been going on in my mind since I arrived here. These thoughts combined with my distaste for the Potters and most of the wizarding world in general make me a very unhappy person. Which in turn tends to bring out the nastier side of my personality. " They don't have to know that my nastier side isn't that different from my normal self she thought.

"If you hate us so much why haven't you tried to leave yet?" Hermione Granger asked curious as she knew that Kara could have left long ago without anyone being able to stop her. She knew this as she had kept up with current events in the muggle world and Kara was a known hero, a powerful one at that. As such she figured that Kara could have easily left without anyone even knowing she had.

" That's simple I have several questions I want answered that can only be answered by the people in this room. And I am curious to see if my family along with their friends have any redeeming qualities. Though if I choose not leave I will need to contact my team otherwise they will likely come to rescue me thinking I was captured by an enemy. And trust me you don't want that to happen. " Kara replied her words giving a small spark of hope to her parents and their friends that it wasn't too late to regain their daughter.

"What questions do you have for us?" James Potter asked finally have gotten the nerve to speak up.

"Well for starters I would like an answer to my earlier questions. Then I would like to know why you and mom gave me away. I would also like to know when it was you found out I wasn't living with the Dursley's. Also I am curious to know if you knew who was raising me. "She wasn't sure what would be worse the fact that they knew or if they didn't. Both were bad options in her eyes. However, the worst woul be if it turned out that they had known who was raising her and how she was being raised by the bitch and did nothing about it. If that was what happened then she might just rethink her decision of leaving her biological relations unharmed when she leaves this place.

" As far as I am aware your team is fine. After I stunned and hid you from view I stuck around to see what happened to your team knowing that you would want to know. They defeated the people they were fighting then looked for you for a few hours, after not finding you they left the scene. I assume they either went home or to headquarters, I left after they left. As for the rest of your questions someone else should answer those. " Sirius replied sending dirty looks to the Potters and Dumbledore indicating that they would be the best ones to answer her other questions. He and Remus had never approved of the Potters abandoning Kara, but there had been nothing they could do to prevent it from happening unfortunately.

Albus Dumbledore was unsure what to do as far as answering Kara's questions went. It was an undeniable fact that she was needed to win the war whether or not her team was involved. As several months ago it was discovered that Kara was the prophecy child and not her brother as previously thought. Unfortunately the woman seems to hold a great deal of resentment for her family, the Order, and quite possibly the wizarding world. And the way she talked it was as if she already knew of her origins and wanted nothing tp do with them indicating that she might leave even if she knew of the prophecy. It most likely will be next to impossible to convince the woman to fight for them especially when she doesn't seem to have any ties to the wizarding world. So how could he convince her to fight for them? He knew that the answers that both he and her parents were to give her would be crucial to her decision on whether or not to help them. And if they could get her to help them perhaps she could convince her team and even some other heroes to help them. Considering her team has from what he has been told worked along side other teams of muggle heros several times, he figures if he can get one team to help them others will follow once the muggles realize exactly what they were up against as the first team would call for reinforcements. He decided to take a risk and tell her the truth in the hopes that Kara would understand their decision. He felt that while she may resent them for their actions and the logic behind them, it would be far more damaging to try and lie or twist the truth.

"Truthfully if we were to ask for your team's help and they were to say no, we as in the Order of the Phoenix would leave your team alone and bother them no more. " Dumbledore said to answer Kara's questions about her team recieving incredulous looks from the rest of the Order as he was well known for pestering and manipulating people to get what he wants from people. Some thought that he was doing just that, but those who knew him well knew he was being truthful and was wondering why he was.

"And me, if I were to refuse to help you and leave? Would you keep bothering me or searching for me in order to try to convince me to help you?"

"Truthfuly, yes I would. " Albus responded truthfully causing the Order to frown wondering what was going on with their leader and Kara to start laughing. " What's funny about what I said?" Albus asked frowning not seeing anything funny about what he said.

"The fact that you answered truthfully and the tone of your voice indicates that you actually believe you could succeed in getting to me again. Trust me if I choose to leave you will lose any chance of me fighting in this war for you. Now that the questions about my team and what would happen if I were to leave are answered, I want to know why my parents abandoned me. " Kara said in a dark and demanding tone that caused everyone to shiver.


	2. Chapter 2-Answers to the past

Chapter 2: Answers to the Past

James and Lily Potter traded worried glances with each other wondering just how badly their answer would damage their chances of having a relationship with their daughter. After all while their actions had made sense to them at the time, they now felt ashamed of themselves for abandoning then forgetting about Kara. They now knew that they were wrong to abandon Kara to the Dursley's and their regret had nothing to do with her being the true chosen one. No they regreted the fact that they hadn't been there to raise their daughter. It had only taken about a year before they realized their mistake but by then it was already too late. It had been too late as the Dursley's had handed custody over Kara to someone else and had never told them who. All the searches done both with and without magic never turned up anything to their dismay.

To their further dismay Kara's twin Kevin who became known as the boy-who-lived became a spoilt brat despite their best efforts to prevent that from happening. The first few years weren't so bad but as he got older and they were forced to take him out in public more he began to change. He became more and more demanding of his parents and everyone around going so far as to throw temper tantrums when he didn't get what he wanted. When exposed to children he became an arrogant bully believing that because he was the boy-who-lived he was better than his peers and at times even his elders and those who had authority. And no matter how his parents tried to correct this behavior it wouldn't work. It was made even more hopeless as often when they would try to punish Kevin, Dumbledore or someone else would try to or actually intervene by ruining or preventing punishment,adding to his arrogance and disrespectful behavior. As such he had essentially been taught that he could do no wrong do to being the boy-who-lived and had no idea what consequences his behavior had or would have had he not been deemed the boy who lived. His parents were worried about how bad he would react when he found out about him not being the boy-who-lived and his sister was the girl-who-lived. They predicted that his reaction would not be pretty.

"Well we didn't so much abandon you as we gave you to someone else to raise. We gave you to my sister Petunia Dursley who in turn gave you to someone else to raise. We have no idea who she gave you to as the Dursley's wouldn't tell us who they gave you to. As to why we gave you up, what do you know about Voldemort's attack on our family on Halloween 1981?" Lilly Potter started after seeing Kara nod she continued on. " Well after the attack as you know Kevin was named the boy-who-lived, at the time we were both happy and distressed. We were happy that both of you had lived but distressed at the thought that your brother would one day face Voldemort again as we knew he wasn't completely dead. We knew that he would come after your brother once he regained his body. "Lily paused taking a breath and mentaly bracing herself against the feelings and regret this next part would drag up.

"The next few days were stressful and busy it was during this time that we allowed ourselves to be convinced by Dumbledore that you would be better off with your aunt. He claimed that if you were to grow up with us you would grow jealous of your brother and end up turning dark. He believed that because he planned on giving your brother some private training before he even went to Hogwarts. Also he thought you would be jealous of all the attention your brother would recieve for being the boy-who-lived. He also thought it was best if you were raised by your aunt in the hopes that you could have a normal childhood,or so that you wouldn't be as close to us and your brother hopefully making you less of a target for Voldemort to use against us. At least those are the reasons the dear professor gave us and in our frazzled state we only put up a minor resistance to the idea. However we regretted the decision only about a year or so after we gave you away. We went to the Dursley's about a year later in order to bring you back so we could raise you ourselves but they had already transfered custody to someone else and they refused to tell us who. Still we searched for you for years and never found you or your guardian. Eventually we gave up searching but we never gave up hope that you were out there somewhere safe,sound, and happy. " Lilly finished true regret and love evident in her voice.

Kara could tell that her birth mother was telling the truth and that her parents truly regretted giving her away, and that they truly loved her. It made her rethink her views on her birth parents. When she first learned that her birth parents were alive and had kept her ever so famous brother she truly deeply hated them. She hated that they kept her famous brother all the while throwing her away like a piece of trash, like she didn't matter because she wasn't famous and hadn't stopped voldemort. That she wasn't a hero like her brother, this thought caused her to hate both the word hero and the actual hero's. Those thoughts also caused her to develop an obesession with making her adoptive parents proud of her. Unfortunately her adoptive mother used this obessession to manipulate Kara into becoming a monster all in the name and hopes of winning her approval.

As the years past after learning of her birth parents while not exactly making peace with the truth she slowly became indifferent to what they had done. During that time she focused on learning what she could of both the wizarding and muggle world along with making her adoptive parents proud. Though making her adoptive parents proud turned into making her adoptive mother proud when they got divoriced and her father left Kara with her mother while taking her adoptive brother with , what her birth parents did, and few other people leaving her in one way or another has given her abandonment issues she knew.

She cleared her head of those thoughts as now wasn't the time to be thinking too deeply about her past or her issues. Kara thinks as she observes the people in the room eventually looking at her brother to see how he felt about the truths that had just been told. He didn't seem to care in fact he looked bored and not at all interested in the fact that he is in the same room as his long lost sister. She had a feeling that if it was Tommy, her adoptive brother, here that he would have been hugging her the minute he saw her and knew who she was. As she and Tommy had been so close to each other that they shared nearly everything with each other and knew nearly everything about each other. To them they weren't adopted siblings but true siblings. How she missed him. She brought her wandering thoughts back in line with what was happening while making a note to meditate later.

"Thank you for answering my questions. I can tell that you and father truly regret giving me away so I might just contact you two sometime. Now I have spent enough time here and I know my team is worried about I had better go so that they don't come here to get and make a mess of everything. " Kara says before disappearing from the room then reappearing in her team's headquarter's in America seconds later.


End file.
